Le passé de l'Egypte 2
by Kaleiya
Summary: La bataille va etre dure pour Atem. Il va devoir prouver qu'il est apte à régner le jour venu mais avec des comcubines avides de pouvoir et des pretres aussi cupides qu'elles...il faudra compter sur quelqu'un d'autre. Chap 1 posté
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà avec le prologue d'une nouvelle fic sur l'Egypte qui sera centrée sur Atem ce coup-ci ! Je suis assez en retard a cause des DS qui sont tombés tous a la suite donc je vais essayer de me rattrapper !

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Le passé de l'Egypte II : Combat pour la succession**

**Prologue : **

Quatre ans plus tôt…

Cette nuit-là, les rayons de la Lune passaient par la fenêtre de la chambre de la Grande Epouse Royale et vinrent frapper le visage d'un jeune garçon d'une douzaine d'années qui dormait paisiblement. Gêné par la lumière pâle de l'astre de la nuit, il se réveilla et ouvrit ses yeux. Il s'assit dans le lit qu'il occupait et regarda à coté de lui pour constater qu'il était seul.

.- Mère ? Demanda t-il.

En balayant la pièce du regard, il constata que la porte de la chambre était ouverte. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il tourna la tête à sa droite puis à sa gauche et il vit enfin une silhouette féminine se diriger vers la sortie du palais.

.- Mère !! Cria-t-il.

La femme s'arrêta et se retourna pour voir son fils courir vers elle aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Quand il l'eut rejointe, il passa ses bras autour de la fine taille de sa mère et se serra contre elle. Elle esquissa un sourire puis, après avoir ôté le ruban qui retenait ses cheveux noirs mêlés de mèches blondes, elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux tricolores de son fils. Il releva ses yeux améthyste vers elle.

.- Où vas-tu mère ? Demanda-t-il.

.- Quelque part Atem, quelque part. Répondit-elle calmement.

Leurs yeux améthyste se croisèrent. Atem relâcha son étreinte et contempla sa mère qui semblait si fragile quand il la regardait mais qui restait aussi belle et jeune que la première fois qu'il l'avait vue.

.- Pourquoi mère ?

.- J'ai accompli ma tache mon fils. A présent, c'est à toi d'accomplir la tienne.

.- Mais mère, ces filles…

.- Je sais que tu ne les apprécies pas mais malheureusement, ces mariages arrangés étaient essentiels pour la survie de l'Egypte. Un jour, ce sera toi le pharaon et tu devras régner aux cotés de celle que tu choisiras comme reine…

.- Ce sont toutes des mégères plus vieilles que moi qui ne pensent qu'au pouvoir ! Elles ne penseront jamais au bien de l'Egypte ! Je préfèrerai que ce soit toi ma reine !

La reine ouvrit de grands yeux, s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de son fils et lui fit un sourire triste.

.- Je savais que tu dirais ça Atem…C'est ce que je veux éviter en partant ce soir…

.- Mère…

.- Ecoute-moi. Une fois que j'aurai franchi les portes du palais royal, je redeviendrai la simple étrangère que j'étais en venant ici la première fois. Je serais seulement Calypso…mais dans tous les cas, je serai ta mère.

Une larme roula sur le visage du jeune garçon. Sa mère retira une bague de sa main droite et la glissa à celle de son fils qui avait des mains assez fines pour pouvoir porter ce bijou. Elle passa sa main droite sur le visage d'Atem puis, lentement, elle rapprocha son visage du sien et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du garçon.

.- Si je reste, je ne pourrai pas te résister quand tu seras devenu un jeune homme…Dit-elle en se relevant.

Elle se retourna et s'en alla en laissant derrière elle son enfant pleurer son départ

De nos jours…

A Thèbes, c'était jour de marché. On vendait fruits, légumes, viandes, poissons et…esclaves. Ce jour-là, c'était le marché des esclaves vendus par le fourbe Paneb qui n'hésitait pas à aller jusqu'au Hatti pour capturer des Hittites, connus pour leur grandes capacités au combat et leurs femmes pour être d'excellentes maîtresses. Aujourd'hui, il avait réussi à revenir avec une esclave de choix : une jeune fille, probablement hittite, qui pratiquait une étrange magie avec ses mains. Il l'avait enchaînée en veillant à ce que ses deux mains soient éloignées l'une de l'autre afin qu'elle ne puisse pas l'ensorceler avec ses sorts étranges. Il espérait bien la vendre à prix d'or.

Ce même jour, le prince d'Egypte s'était enfermé dans ses appartements et avait ordonné que personne ne vienne le déranger sous aucun prétexte. Cette condition s'appliquait aussi à ses concubines, filles de notables ou de souverains étrangers, qui avaient tendance à n'en faire qu'a leur tête sous prétexte qu'un jour, l'une d'elle serait souveraine du Double-Pays. Seulement, leur égoïsme à chacune d'elle n'avait pas échappé à l'héritier du trône d'Horus qui redoutait le jour où le taureau puissant, son père, rejoindrait les jardins d'Osiris. Son inquiétude pour son pays grandissa quand sa jeune sœur, la princesse Orianna, quitta subitement le palais afin que son frère ne se retrouve pas contraint de faire d'elle sa reine.

Une audience avait été accordée ce même jour à un riche notable de Memphis qui souhaitait marier sa fille au prince dans l'espoir de voir celle-ci reine de l'Egypte. Cependant, le prince ne vint pas à l'heure convenue et le notable s'impatientait. Un des gardes alla jusqu'aux appartements du prince mais à chaque fois qu'il frappait à la porte, aucune réponse et aucun son ne lui parvinrent. Inquiet, il ouvrit la porte et découvrit l'absence de celui qu'il était venu chercher…

* * *

NB: J'ai besoin de me documenter un peu donc la suite arrivera quand j'aurai mes infos !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Yu-gi-oh! Ne sont pas à moi !

**Auteur:** Kaleiya, la buveuse de thé qui portait un chapeau

**Note Spéciale:** Les gens, j'avais complètement oublié cette fic et, si Fire n'était pas venue me sonner les cloches, vous n'auriez jamais eu ce chapitre qui attendait depuis un moment que je le poste !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Ses yeux étaient lourds de fatigue. Elle sentait les rayons du soleil taper fortement sur sa peau qui cuisait au soleil ainsi que le métal à ses poignets qui était devenu brûlant. Elle ne se souvenait que de la boisson qu'elle avait bue sans se méfier et qui avait été sans doute droguée afin qu'elle se tienne tranquille le temps nécessaire. Mais tout ce qu'elle voulait à présent, c'était se débarrasser de l'odeur infecte qui lui collait à la peau depuis plusieurs jours. Des éclats de voix parvenaient à ses oreilles. Une voix vantait les mérites de figues et de dattes, une autre disait que son tissu était des plus riches, une autre décrivait la beauté de ses poteries…mais celle qui retint son attention fut celle qui annonça l'ouverture du marché des esclaves.

Elle voulut bouger son bras droit mais celui-ci était entravé par une chaîne enroulée autour de celui-ci. C'était la même chose pour son bras gauche. Elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Désemparée, elle sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

A travers les rues de la cité de Thèbes, une bande d'enfants jouaient à se courir les uns après les autres.

« Tu m'attraperas pas ! Criait un garçon à une fille qui courait derrière lui.

.- C'est pas drôle Hori ! Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas rapide ! Lui répondit la fille qui montrait des signes de fatigue. »

Soudain, Hori heurta un homme aux yeux améthyste emmitouflé dans une cape beige dans la rue et tomba par terre.

« Aïe ! Ça m'apprendra…se dit Hori.

.- Hori ! Tu aurais pu regarder devant toi non ? Le sermonna la fille.

.- Oh ça va Thu ! C'est pas comme si j'avais provoqué la colère des dieux !

.- Et tu t'es excusé auprès de celui que tu as bousculé au moins ?

.- Ce n'est pas très grave. Dit simplement l'homme.

.- Peut-être mais s'il avait fait la même chose avec le Taureau puissant, il se serait probablement fait couper le nez ou pire ! »

L'homme se mit à rire en entendant ça sortir de la bouche de cette petite fille.

« Le souverain des Deux terres est bien plus clément que cela, j'en suis persuadé !

.- Et vous êtes qui au juste ? Demanda Hori.

.- Un voyageur du nom de Kamen. Je viens de Bubastis pour être exact.

.- C'est la ville dédiée à la déesse à tête de chat ?

.- Oui. »

Soudain, ils entendirent une voix forte annoncer l'ouverture du marché aux esclaves près duquel ils se trouvaient. Ils se mêlèrent à la foule qui s'amassait devant l'estrade sur lequel allait être présentés les esclaves. Les deux enfants mirent leur main devant leur bouche en voyant cette fille enchaînée, affaiblie et les vêtements presque entièrement en lambeaux. Kamen resta silencieux et garda les yeux rivés sur elle.

« Approchez ! Approchez donc ! Voyez cette jeune fille ! Admirez la finesse de ses traits ! Disait le fourbe Paneb en relevant le menton de sa victime pour que tout le monde puisse la voir.

.- J'en donne trois bagues en or et un taureau ! Dit une personne dans la foule.

.- Moi je propose vingt jarres de mon meilleur vin ainsi qu'un bracelet en or massif. En dit une autre. »

Ces enchères auraient continuer un moment si Kamen ne s'était pas mit au plus près de l'estrade. Il fit un signe à Paneb qui approcha discrètement et écouta ce que cet homme avait à lui dire :

« Tu vas gentiment me laisser cette jeune fille si tu ne veux pas avoir de problèmes pour les mauvais traitements que tu lui as fait subir. Fit Kamen d'une voix froide.

.- Comme si j'allais accepter d'un illustre inconnu une requête comme celle-ci ! Répliqua Paneb à l'attention de son interlocuteur.

.- Et si je te montre ceci, tu vas m'obéir ? »

Kamen montra au marchand d'esclaves une bague portant le sceau royal qu'il portait à la main droite. Paneb blêmit en voyant le bijou et ne sut comment réagir face à ces deux yeux améthyste qui le transperçait de part en part. En voyant des gardes du palais arriver, le marchand paniqua.

« Tout ce que vous voudrez votre altesse mais laissez moi partir par pitié ! Chuchota Paneb. »

Kamen vit les gardes et soupira lorsqu'il reconnut Mahad qui les accompagnait. Le magicien le vit lui faire un signe et s'approcha avant de reconnaître celui qui se cachait sous les traits du voyageur. La foule s'écarta pour laisser place au magicien et aux gardes qui se dirigeaient vers Kamen.

« Que faites-vous ici mon prince ? Demanda Mahad à voix basse au jeune homme.

.- J'avais envie de m'aérer l'esprit, c'est tout. Répondit-il.

.- Et pourquoi au marché des esclaves ?

.- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi de venir ici mais le destin qui m'y a conduit Mahad. Fais libérer cette fille et ramène la au palais. »

Il regarda son prince droit dans les yeux avant de faire un signe aux gardes qui l'accompagnaient. Paneb, en voyant que cette fille ne lui aura rien rapporté, sortit un petit poignard et, profitant du temps où Mahad donnait ses ordres, tenta de tuer la jeune fille. Malheureusement pour lui, sa tentative échoua car sa prisonnière avait réussi à libérer son bras droit des chaînes qui l'entravait et à présent, elle tenait par le poignet la main du marchand qui aurait du la tuer. Paneb, surpris puis terrifié, la regarda droit dans les yeux et y vit une intense lueur de colère ainsi qu'une vision dans laquelle il périssait dans les flammes. La jeune fille lui parla dans une langue inconnue exceptée pour lui et pour Kamen qui comprirent : « Tu vas payer pour toutes les souffrances que tu m'as infligées ! ». Deux gardes attrapèrent le marchand tandis que Mahad annonçait la clôture du marché aux esclaves pour disperser la foule. Celui qui se faisait appeler Kamen alla libérer la jeune fille qui le regarda une seconde avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience et, une fois débarrassée de ses liens, tomber dans les bras de son libérateur. Un des gardes vint pour l'emmener au palais ainsi que Mahad.

« Prince Atem, quelle était la langue utilisée par cette fille ? Demanda le garde sans en avoir eu l'accord et en ayant un regard désapprobateur de la part du magicien.

.- Elle a utilisé une langue du nord, le Hittite. Elle vient du Hatti. Répondit Atem sans tenir compte de l'erreur du garde.

.- Cette fille est une hittite ! Ce Paneb est un fou pour avoir ramené cette fille ici alors que le Hatti ne nous pose plus de problèmes depuis des années ! Fit Mahad.

.- Pour cette raison, il faudra le punir mais je veux que cette fille reste dans mes appartements quelques temps. Je veux savoir si j'ai affaire à une simple paysanne ou à quelqu'un de puissant au Hatti. »

Elle sentait un tissu léger sur sa peau. En ouvrant les yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était dans une chambre luxueuse mais peu encombrée. Une fresque de papyrus était peinte sur les murs avec une belle couleur verte. A droite de la porte, de fins rideaux blancs laissaient passer la lumière du soleil et laissaient supposer la présence d'un balcon alors que du coté gauche, un simple rideau de même couleur semblait masquer l'accès à une pièce adjacente. Dans la pièce, elle vit une petite table recouverte de feuilles d'or à coté du lit sur laquelle avait été posée un plateau d'argent portant une cruche remplit de vin, un gobelet en argent et une assiette en or sur laquelle se trouvait des dattes et des figues. Contre un mur se trouvait une autre table faite dans un bois finement travaillé et sur laquelle était posée plusieurs rouleaux de papyrus.

Elle descendit du lit pour aller prendre un des rouleaux et s'y rassit en contemplant avec curiosité ce qui se trouvait dans l'assiette. Elle prit une datte, la tourna dans tous les sens avant de croquer dedans. Elle déroula le rouleau et le lut.

« 20 taureaux, 50 jarres de vin, 320 pièces de lin, 5 chevaux, 80 sacs de blé…Lisait-elle à haute voix en égyptien.

.- Me voilà fixé à présent ! »

Surprise, elle lâcha le rouleau et regarda du coté d'où venait cette voix. En face d'elle du coté où il y a le rideau qui cache une pièce voisine, elle vit Atem dans son habit princier en train de la regarder des pieds à la tête.

« A présent, pourrais-je savoir comment une personne venant du Hatti et sachant parler et lire couramment l'égyptien a-t-elle put finir au marché des esclaves ? Demanda Atem en regardant son invitée droit dans les yeux. »

La jeune fille lui renvoya un regard pénétrant et plein de défi qui fit sourire le prince.

« Tu m'as bien eue, je l'admets. Mais je m'étonne que tu ais pu avoir cette idée. Dit-elle.

.- Facile. La phrase que tu as dite dans ta langue à celui qui t'avais capturée aurait difficilement pu venir d'une paysanne hittite. Je me suis donc demandé si tu n'appartiendrais pas à la haute société et le fait que tu me considère comme ton égal me fais penser que tu es la fille de l'empereur du Hatti. Je me trompes ? Fit Atem.

.- …Pas du tout.

.- Et comment une princesse hittite a t-elle pu finir capturée pour être vendue comme esclave ?

.- Il m'a tout simplement suivie lorsque j'étais en Syrie pour m'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas une nouvelle rébellion contre mon pays. Il m'a assommée puis ligotée et tu connais la suite.

.- A ma connaissance, une simple corde aurait suffit. Pourquoi t'avoir enchaînée ?

.- Il avait peur de moi, c'est tout. »

Elle prit une figue dans l'assiette et la mangeant en faisant exprès d'ignorer Atem qui leva un sourcil en voyant cette fille faire ça en face de lui.

« Quel est ton nom ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

.- Il est trop imprononçable pour toi. Répondit-elle évasivement.

.- Puisque tu le prends comme ça, je me chargerai de te trouver un nom égyptien. De cette manière, tu pourras assister à quelques réceptions pour t'occuper un peu. »

* * *

NB: J'ignore quand je posterai la suite. Vous pouvez toujours surveillez mon blog pour voir si il y a du mouvement

Atem: ...T'es de retour...

Kaleiya: Nouveau nom, nouvelles habitudes, nouveaux persos à martyriser...Il fallait bien que je revienne un jour !

Orieul: Et Schizophrène en prime ! Le passage sur Naruto n'a pas aidé !

Kaleiya: Qui c'est qui s'est bien amusée à traumatiser les persos de Naruto ?!

Orieul: ...ok...

Atem: ...Vivement qu'elle reparte...

Orieul: Eh les gens ! Laissez une review !


End file.
